


[PODFIC] Liminal Transmission

by kerravon



Series: Podfics of the Space Electric Series [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Artificial Intelligence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comrades in Arms, Friendship, Gen, Outer Space, PTSD, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Recovery, Space Opera, Spaceships, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the text: "Eighth in the Space Electric series. Captain Steve Rogers tries to get a handle on the changes Stark's revelations have made to his universe, and tries to get Tony to understand that he is not a prisoner anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Liminal Transmission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Liminal Transmission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579862) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



This is a podfic of the eighth story in the "Space Electric" series written by icarus_chained. All pronunciation errors are my own, although "Meroe" is apparently pronounced "MER-o-wee", according to several online dictionaries. Who knew?

Format: MP3  
Length: 38 minutes  
Size: 34 MB

Direct Download Link: [PODFIC](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/pykbcy)

Streaming:  


Text: [TEXT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/579862)

One more to go!


End file.
